Nautilus/Background
Lore |render = |gender = Male |race = Formerly human |birthplace = Bilgewater |residence = The League of Legends |occupation = Former sailor and ocean diver |faction = Independent |allies = |friends = |rivals = Fizz, Nami |related = }} Once, Nautilus was a sailor commissioned by the Institute of War to explore the uncharted reaches of the Guardian's Sea. This expedition took him deep into unknown waters where he and his crew found a vast section of the ocean's rich blue waves were replaced by a black, oozing liquid that none of the crew could identify. Though their job was to investigate anything new that they found, no man aboard was willing to brave the murk except Nautilus. Only moments after he donned the hulking diver's suit and climbed over the ship's rail, something lurking in the muck grabbed hold of him. He clung to the side of the ship, but the thing below pulled him fiercely, rocking the entire ship. The other sailors grew afraid and made a terrible decision. As he stared and pled for help, they wrenched his grip free of the rail. He tumbled to the ink, grabbing the anchor in futile desperation. As he sank, he could do nothing but watch as the dark outline of his ship faded away. Then everything went black. When Nautilus awoke, he was something different. The great iron suit was now somehow part of him, he could not tell where it ended and he began. All the details of his memory were fuzzy and indistinct but one fact remained clear: he was left here, alone in the sunless depths, to die. In his hands he still clutched the anchor that belonged to the men who had condemned him. Having no other purpose, he took this clue and trudged - too heavy to swim or run – in search of answers. He wandered without direction or sense of passing time in what felt like an eternal dream. By the time he stumbled upon the shores of Bilgewater, he could find no traces of the man he was. No house, no family, no life to which he could return. Terrified sailors who'd heard his tale directed Nautilus back to the Institute, but the summoners refused to relinquish the names of the others they commissioned. By then Nautilus had learned about the League of Legends and there he saw an opportunity to discover and punish those responsible for the time and life he lost. Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke Nautilus plants his anchor in the ground and "swims" in the air. * ;Laugh * * * Development * Nautilus was designed by Xypherous. Nautilus_pre-concept.jpg|Nautilus pre-concept Nautilus_Submarine_concept.jpg|Submarine Nautilus concept New_Dawn_screenshot_11.jpg|Nautilus (New Dawn) Champion Sneak Peek Any sailor worth his salt will let you know that the world's greatest mysteries lie at the bottom of the ocean. Of course, they'll also probably tell you that those who aren't careful find themselves caught between the devil and the deep blue sea! Take for instance, Nautilus, the Titan of the Depths. You'll find no better expert on the things that lurk in Davey Jones' Locker. Nautilus, the Titan of the Depths revealed Greetings summoners! If you've ever wondered what preternatural beasts lurk near the ocean floor, look no further than Nautilus, the Titan of the Depths! This imposing new champion is a fun, satisfying tank with a new initiation mechanic and a ton of soft crowd control mechanics to wreak havoc on the enemy team. And to top it all off, he's utterly massive and punishes his opponents with heavy swings from a gigantic anchor. Nautilus' core ability is . Although he's relatively slow and lumbering, Nautilus has the ability to drag himself and an enemy closer together. This makes him an ideal champion to have up front when you're at a standoff with the enemy team. By dragging himself in to lead the attack and pulling an enemy out of position, you can create just the opening your allies need to start the team fight off on the right foot. You can also use on terrain to either get around more quickly or escape in a pinch. Nautilus can also deploy his ultimate, , to great effect against a clustered enemy team. Although it is targeted against a single champion, deploying it against an adversary located at the rear of the enemy formation will cause it to potentially knock multiple enemies into the air as it travels. This can either cause the enemy team to scatter and leave fragile targets undefended, or set up an initiation with . In addition to this unique movement ability, Nautilus' kit is rife with abilities that lay down area of effect damage, disrupt multiple enemies and keep him alive. Although his ultimate is the only hard disable at his disposal, the amount of area of effect damage and disruption that he’s able to inflict will make your opponents think twice before they let him run amok in their midst. For this reason, this juggernaut of the high seas will make a very attractive target despite his high durability! Summer Fun with Pool Party Ziggs and AstroNautilus Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Summer Fun with Pool Party Ziggs and AstroNautilus The enormous talent of the League of Legends community shines through in all of the awesome fan creations, songs, and art that you send us every day. Sometimes, a community member puts forth an idea that excites players and inspires a reality. In MaTTcom's case, it was two fully-realized skin splash arts that got the community jazzed - Pool Party Ziggs and AstroNautilus. These two skins are indicative of the power and creativity of our community and now they're ready for some end-of-summer fun. '''AstroNautilus' Why send a rover to distant worlds when AstroNautilus has suited up for zero-gravity summer fun? The Titan of the Depths has launched into outer space with a heavy-duty space suit, space anchor, and a protective solar visor that opens and closes when you activate Titan's Wrath. Since he's still getting used to the gravity back on Valoran, AstroNautilus will spend some time floating weightless after each step. Don't forget: in space, no one can hear you gank. Nautilus_AstroNautilus_Screenshots.jpg|AstroNautilus screenshots Patch history ** Base shield strength reduced to 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 from 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 / 300. ** Scaling changed to from . V4.17: * General ** Texture update to Classic, Abyssal, and Subterranean Nautilus. * ** Nautilus can now pull himself toward champion-created terrain. V4.12: * ** Fixed a bug where enemies could see the effect's cooldown indicator. V4.11: * ** Immunity timer reduced to seconds from 9 at all levels. ** Now utilizes the ring indicator underneath targets who are currently immune. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20 from 16. V4.4: * ** Cooldown reduced to 18 seconds from 22 / 21 / 20 / 19 / 18. ** Shield increased to 15% of his bonus health from 10%. V3.14: * ** Root duration increased to seconds at levels from at levels . V3.9: * ** No longer travels through some walls. V3.8: * ** Damage changed to 40/55/70/85/100 from 30/55/80/105/130. ** Fixed a bug where the ability power ratio on hits was lower than intended. V3.5 (Balance Updates): * Stats ** Base armor increased to 16 from 12. * ** Cooldown reduced to 22/21/20/19/18 seconds from 26/24/22/20/18. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 325 from 300. * ** Shield amount increased to 100/150/200/250/300 from 80/130/180/230/280. V1.0.0.142: * ** Damage reduced to 60/105/150/195/240 from 80/120/160/200/240. ** Cooldown increased to 18/16/14/12/10 seconds from 14/13/12/11/10. * ** Primary target damage reduced to 200/325/450 from 250/350/450. ** Cooldown increased to 140/110/80 seconds from 120/100/80. V1.0.0.140b: * ** Damage reduced to 30/55/80/105/130 from 30/60/90/120/150. V1.0.0.140: * ** Fixed a bug where it would continue to deal full damage on subsequent hits to slow immune targets. V1.0.0.134: Added * (Innate) ** Nautilus' first basic attack against a target deals bonus physical damage and immobilizes the opponent briefly. Staggering Blow cannot trigger on the same target more than once every 12 seconds. * (Q) ** Nautilus throws his anchor forward. If he hits an enemy, he'll drag himself to his target and his target to him. If he hits terrain, he'll drag himself to the terrain and the cooldown is reduced. * (W) ** Nautilus places a shield on himself that absorbs additional damage based on his maximum health. While the shield is active, Nautilus' attacks deal damage over time to units around him. * (E) ** Nautilus slams the ground, causing the earth to ripple out in waves. Each wave deals damage and slows the targets hit. This slow decays over time. Multiple waves that hit the same target deal reduced damage. * (Ultimate) ** Nautilus launches a depth charge towards a target that picks up speed as it travels. This charge knocks up all enemies it encounters while traveling and explodes on impact, stunning the target and launching them into the air. }} References cs:Nautilus/Příběh de:Nautilus/Background fr:Nautilus/Historique pl:Nautilus/historia sk:Nautilus/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Independent